Bailando
by Cindy Elric
Summary: Lyserg se encuentra con un sensual shaman bailarín, ¿qué podría ocurrir si este le propone bailar una acalorada canción? Juzguen ustedes mismos...


_**Sacando la idea de un fic que me gustó muxo estoy otra vez aquí subiendo uno de Shaman King de esta pareja que me encanta, Hao x Lyserg!!! (insertar aplausos)**_

_**No creo tener que decir que esta serie no me pertenece, pues si fuera así abría yaoi hasta hartarse!!! (aunque parezca imposible XD)**_

_**Bueno, eso es, ojala les guste…**_

_**Aquí está!!!**_

**::::///*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**

**Bailando**

El joven de cabello largo se encontraba haciendo el aseo como se lo había pedido amablemente la sacerdotisa (por no decirles que estaba "taaan alegre" por la estancia del mayor de los Asakura en la pensión, quien había llegado hace unos días soltando estúpidas razones y sexys elogios para que lo dejaran quedarse, por lo que se desquitaba mandándole hacer cada cosa que se le ocurría), bueno, allí estaba completamente solo en aquella habitación, con una escoba en sus manos trataba de limpiar lo mejor posible, ya había estado más de una hora ahí, fregando, sacudiendo, y ahora barriendo, el sudor se podía notar bajo esa delgada camisa negra sin mangas.

Con los audífonos en la cabeza (que hábilmente le había quitado a su hermano) se distraía de su quehacer escuchando una movida música, que lo ayudaba a avanzar en sus deberes sin aburrirse en el camino.

-¡Yoh…! -Llamó desde afuera, pero nadie lo atendía, así que dejando sus zapatos en la entrada se introdujo en la extrañamente silenciosa pensión.

El inglés de verdes cabellos buscó en la sala, en la cocina, en el baño, en cada una de las habitaciones pero no hallaba a nadie (es que cuando Anna no está todos aprovechan para distraerse fuera del lugar), hasta que escuchó un murmullo que provenía de una de las habitaciones más grandes de la pensión, por lo que se aventuró a ver que era aquello.

Al abrir la puerta se quedó boquiabierto por lo que encontró, un extravagante y porque no decirlo, sensual joven iba de aquí para allá moviéndose al ritmo de una música inaudible, haciendo ademanes con sus manos, moviendo sugerentemente sus caderas, barriendo al mismo tiempo en que se dejaba inundar por no se sabe que tipo de música que escuchaba.

El shaman de la radiestesia tragó saliva, sus ojos estaban casi desorbitados contemplando aquel tan excitante espectáculo, su cabeza le decía que tenía que marcharse, que se tenía que mantener lo más lejos posible de ese egocéntrico shaman, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, quería ver un poco más, quería seguir contemplando el sensual movimiento del castaño, su sudor que caía por su frente, por su cuello, perdiéndose dentro de la camisa semidesabrochada, que apropósito estaba pegada a su pecho, a su fuerte y firme pecho, y sus piernas, por dios, esas largas y firmes piernas se movían como poseídas, tan sexy, tan sensual, el pobre inglés ya estaba que babeaba por esa tan ardiente imagen.

Al terminar la canción se detuvo, pasándose el dorso de su mano por la frente quitó las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se habían formado, un profundo y sonoro suspiro se escapó de sus labios haciendo que el chico que lo había observado se estremeciera, de pronto sintió una presencia cerca por lo que volteó haciendo que sus oscuros ojos chocaran contra las atónitas esmeraldas que aun lo miraban embobado.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿a quién tenemos aquí? –Dijo sonriendo ante el desconcierto del muchacho –Pero si no es mas ni menos que el inglés…

Reaccionando a la voz del shaman salió de su actual letargo, y entonces completamente avergonzado se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no hablas?

-Hao Asakura… -Pronunció tratando de recuperar la cordura que había perdido al quedarse mirándolo ¡¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso?! Mirar así al shaman más maquiavélico que había pisado la faz de la tierra…

-Ese es mi nombre, gracias por recordármelo –Rió divertido por la expresión del inglés –Y bien, ¿Qué hacías ahí parado?

-¿Y-yo…?

-No, le estoy preguntando a la puerta… pues claro que te pregunto a ti, verde.

-No estaba haciendo nada, sólo buscaba a Yoh…

-¿En serio? Pues yo creía que me estabas mirando a mí, ¿o no te gustó lo que viste? –Preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿D-de qué hablas…? Yo no te… no te estaba viendo… -Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al sentirse descubierto, pero aun así no dejaba la expresión enfadada de lado.

-¿Estás seguro…? –Dijo ahora dejando la escoba de lado.

-¡Claro que si! Deja de decir tonterías… -Se sintió estremecer al ver que el castaño se acerba a donde se encontraba, por inercia el se alejaba a cada paso que el shaman del fuego daba, hasta que la pared le prohibió el paso, para desgracia de él y fortuna del que lo tenía acorralado.

-¿Tonterías…? Pues yo no lo creo… -Dijo estando a pocos centímetros del inglés -¿Por qué no admites que me estabas mirando?

-¿Por-por qué tendría que hacerlo…? –Cuestionó nervioso pero sin dejar que el pelilargo lo intimidara.

-Porque si no lo haces tendré que sacarte la verdad de otra forma… –Susurró contra su oído, para luego soltar un suave suspiró que provocó el temblar de quien tenía atrapado.

-Hao… aléjate… aléjate de mi… -Advirtió débil, ese maldito moreno lo tenía a su merced cosa que lo disgustaba.

-Sólo lo haré si lo admites… vamos verde, sólo debes decirlo… -Ahora su lengua fue la que actuó, lamiendo el lóbulo de aquella oreja para después morderla suavemente.

-Ha-hao… -Sintió como perdía las fuerzas hasta que recordó de quien se trataba lo que provocó el fuerte empujón que le propinó a su "atacante" -¡Esta bien! Si, te estaba mirando ¡¿Y qué?! Es tu culpa por hacer esas estupideces –Reclamó alejándose lo que más pudo del shaman.

-¿Viste que no era tan difícil? –Dijo divertido.

-Cállate –Lo miró enfadado, ese… ese maldito chico se estaba burlando de él, además de que se había atrevido a…

-Bueno, entonces dime ¿quieres repetición? –Preguntó sonriendo de lo más natural.

-¿Q…? –Casi se cayó por la sorpresiva pregunta que le había hecho, ¿repetición? Si, si quería… ¡¿pero que estaba diciendo?! Por ningún motivo quería, ni le había gustado, ni siquiera un poco…

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres? –Vuelve a preguntar ante el prolongado silencio del muchacho.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que querría?!

-Ya, no te enojes, sólo preguntaba… -Le dice agitando su mano.

-Estúpido…

-Ah, si buscabas a mi hermano él se fue junto a la rubia a no se donde, pero no van a regresar hasta tarde –Aclaró mientras volvía a buscar la escoba.

-Aahh… -Agregó con poco interés.

-Yo tengo que limpiar así que si quieres me puedes hacer compañía.

-¿Y qué si no quiero?

-Pues no hay nada mejor que hacer, en la TV no están dando nada bueno y estamos solos así que no tienes mucho de donde elegir –Respondió comenzando a barrer.

-Hmf… -Suspiró de mala gana, después de todo el moreno tenía razón así que sin más que hacer se sentó en un rincón de la habitación rogando porque alguien llegará pronto.

El castaño seguía su quehacer, ahora sin escuchar música pero aun así con los audífonos en los oídos, mientras que el shaman de la radiestesia observaba seriamente lo que su acompañante hacía.

-Anna… ¿Anna te mandó a hacer esto? –Preguntó más por aburrimiento que por interés pero sin poder evitar el tono de curiosidad en su voz.

-¿Interesado en mí? –Respondió con otra interrogante, sonriendo ante el repentino sonrojo del inglés.

-¡¿Cómo te le ocurre?! –Replicó con el entrecejo fruncido y arrugando su nariz por el enfado.

-Otra vez enojado… relájate, era una broma…

-¡No me hace gracia! –Responde haciéndole un desprecio y cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya… si, mi querida cuñadita me pidió hacer esta tarea tan entretenida… yo creo que se está desquitando de algo pero no se de que puede ser…

-… -Lo mira de reojo levantando una ceja, ¿en serio no sabe? ¿Es que acaso no recuerda que intentó matarlos a todos? Si esa no es una buena razón para desquitarse entonces él no sabe cual si lo es… -Idiota…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada que te importe.

Nuevamente silencio, el inglés no tenía ni un poco de ganas de entablar nuevamente una conversación con el pelilargo, tal vez le saldría con otra estupidez… mientras que el Asakura pensaba en que poder hacer para desconcertar a cierto shaman, en verdad le había gustado su expresión de embobado cuando lo pilló espiándolo, de pronto una divertida idea cruzó por su mente…

-Oye verde…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Siempre igual de cariñoso ¿no?

-Cállate –Respondió enfadado ante el sarcasmo del gemelo, ¿Por qué tendría que ser cariñoso con él? ¡Ni loco! Así que tratando de demostrarle su desprecio se volteó dándole la espalda.

-Bueno… -Vio como le daban la espalda sonriendo ante aquella actitud infantil que sinceramente le estaba gustando -Oye, tú sabes bailar ¿cierto?

-¿Qué te importa? –Claro que sabía, obviamente, después de todo el había crecido en una buena familia que de vez en cuando asistía a fiestas, aunque eso ya era hace mucho… además ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?

-Sólo curiosidad… -Agregó sacando a Lyserg de sus pensamientos.

-Si sé ¿y qué con eso?

-Es que… ya me estoy aburriendo así que pensé en dejar de limpiar.

-Y… –Dijo sin interés.

-Y que me dieron ganas de seguir bailando pero necesito una pareja…

-¿Y a ti que te hace pensar que… -Se volteó para encararlo pero se encontró con que Hao estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de él, ¿en que momento se había acercado tanto? Otra vez sentía ese cosquilleo en el estómago y el maldito ardor de sus mejillas –yo…

-Vamos, sólo un ratito… -Le pidió suavemente poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-No, no quiero… además no tengo idea de que cosa quieres bailar –Respondió sin siquiera planearlo.

-Pero ¿no era que tú sabías?

-Claro que sé, pero si es… algo como lo que estabas bailando antes… ¡Yo nunca haría eso! –"¡Mucho menos contigo!" Le faltó gritar pero el moreno había sonreído tan… lascivo, que lo obligó a tragar saliva temiendo por lo que iría a ocurrir.

-Si no sabes yo te enseño –Sugirió sonriendo deleitosamente, él quería bailar con el inglés y a costa de todo lo iba a lograr.

-Ya te dije que…

-Si lo haces te prometo que nunca más me voy a cruzar en tu camino –Le ofreció seriamente –No te voy ni a hablar, ni a mirar, ni a molestar nunca más… ni mi sombra vas a ver… ¿Qué dices?

-… -Lo pensó unos momentos, el no toparse más con el castaño le era bastante tentador, después de todo desde que el shaman se había instalado en la pensión le costaba bastante ir a visitar a sus amigos sólo por el fastidio que suponía el encontrarse con él.

-¿Qué dices?

-Esta bien… pero es una promesa –Lo miró seriamente alzando su mano derecha con la intención de hacer el trato más válido.

-Lo prometo –Tomó aquella mano que le ofrecían para cerrar el trato y luego jalar al inglés hasta otra habitación.

-¡¿Y a ti qué te pasa?! –Reclamó una vez estando en otra pieza un poco más grande pero que a diferencia de la otra constaba de un equipo de audio (gentileza de Manta Oyamada)

-Necesitamos música ¿no es así? –Le responde con la palabra OBVIO escrita en su rostro.

-Claro…

-Entonces… -Empezó a buscar entre la desordenada biblioteca que había a un costado el CD que necesitaba, después de unos segundos dio con el -¡Aquí está! –Exclamó ante su hallazgo, saco el disco de su caja dejando ésta en el suelo para luego ir hacia donde estaba el equipo.

-No dejes esto aquí… –Curioso tomó la caja en donde leyó una palabra que nunca jamás en su sana vida había siquiera escuchado –Oye, ¿Qué es reg…?

La música se escuchó en toda la pensión, era un sonido ensordecedor…

-¡Bájale! ¡¡Hao!!

-¿Qué dices…? –Pregunta poniéndole atención fingida al inglés.

-¡¡Te estoy diciendo QUE LE BAJES…!! –De pronto pudo escuchar su propio grito.

-¿Por qué gritas? –Sonríe ante la expresión enfadada de Lyserg y vuelve a subir la música lo bastante fuerte como para que inunde toda la habitación pero que no se escuche tanto para las demás.

-Eres… -Se quedó en silencio al escuchar que la música subía de volumen, entonces fue que se quedó escuchando… -¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!

-Pues es Reggaetón ¿no lo conoces?

-¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que conozca esa música?! –Cuestionó horrorizado ante el ritmo y la letra de aquella desvergonzada canción.

-No te pongas así, sólo es un estilo de música, nada de que horrorizarse.

-¿Y tú escuchas esto?

-A veces, lo encuentro entretenido.

-Claro… -Repuso desconfiado mientras seguía escuchando esa extravagante música.

-Y bueno, ¿no era que íbamos a bailar?

-¿Esto…?

-Pues claro.

-Pero… es que… -Se sintió intimidado, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que iba a ser algo por el estilo.

-No te acobardes, hicimos un trato ¿no? Además yo dije que te iba a enseñar así que no te preocupes –Le sonríe entretenido.

-… -¿Cómo no se iba a preocupar? Si ahora tenía que bailar esa endemoniada música sin decir que tenía que hacerlo con el más lunático de los shamanes.

-Ya, ¿comencemos?

-Y… y ¿cómo… cómo se hace…? –Pregunta completamente rojo.

-Si quieres primero me ves y luego lo intentas ¿ok? –Esperó a ver que el inglés asintiera para empezar a bailar…

Suavemente empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música, las caderas, los brazos, las piernas, todo perfectamente coordinado, tocándose, acariciándose provocativamente, la camisa que se había mantenido dentro del pantalón (aunque queriendo salirse) ahora se desarregló completamente ayudando a que se viera mucho más sensual, mientras que Diethel volvía al estado en que se encontraba hace unos minutos atrás, boquiabierto, con los ojos desorbitados y mirando expectante cada movimiento del experto bailarín.

-Bueno, ¿te quedó algo claro? –Preguntó pasándose una mano por su cabello.

-Cla-claro… -Respondió por inercia tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-Entonces quiero verte… -Sentenció sonriendo ante el gran espectáculo que estaba a punto de contemplar.

-Es-esta bien… -Colorado a más no poder se puso casi en el centro de la habitación en donde hace unos segundos había estado el provocativo shaman, mientras que Hao se dirigía hacia el equipo para repetir la canción, para luego apoyarse en la pared procurando no perderse ningún detalle.

Así comenzó el track _(Pa la cama voy de Reggaetón Boys)_ con un casi muerto de vergüenza inglés y un muy atento moreno.

-¡Muévete inglés!

-Están hablando… -Reclamó avergonzado.

-De hace unos segundos ya que dejaron de hablar…

-… -Trató de recordar los movimientos del Asakura, así que torpemente trató de imitarlos, primero moviéndose casi tieso sin poder relajarse con nada.

-Nhj… -Una carcajada se le quería escapar, pero sabía que si se reía el verde se iba a marchar enfadado sin poder convencerlo nunca más.

"Piensa que estás solo, piensa que estás solo…" Se repetía una y otra vez tratando de tranquilizar sus deseos de salir corriendo de ahí "Si lo haces no tendrás que verlo nunca más, ¡Nunca más verás a Hao Asakura!" Con ese nuevo pensamiento en la mente logró un poco su cometido, así que cerrando fuertemente sus ojos dejó que la música lo llevara, suavemente, lentamente, sintiendo como el embriagante ritmo lo envolvía, comprendiendo de a poco los movimientos que le habían parecido locos sorprendiéndose al verse hacerlos el mismo, moviendo sus manos, bajando lentamente deleitándose con las provocativas palabras de la no tan ridícula (ahora) canción, las caderas se soltaron, estimulando el calor de su cuerpo, formando pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente, haciéndole relamer sus labios que sentía secos, emitir efímeros suspiros de cansancio…

El joven Asakura prácticamente se comía al chico con los ojos, le encantaba, le fascinaba el espectáculo que le estaba dando, jamás se podría haber imaginado que ese infantil niño logrará ser tan… sensual, al mismo tiempo que lo veía lamerse los labios él lo hacía, sintiéndolos secos, fríos, deseosos de entretenerse con esos delicados y blancos labios que lo incitaban a tomarlos…

La canción se acabó, y con ella el movimiento del inglés, quien que con unos cabellos desordenados pegados a su frente y con el nudo de su cinta (o corbata, no se) desarreglado trataba de recuperar el aliento y porque no decirlo, la cordura que se le había escapado no se sabe a donde.

-Muy bien, muy bien… -Aplaudía pausadamente mientras se acercaba al shaman.

-Entonces, ya acabamos… -Dijo pasándose el dorso de su mano por su frente.

-¿Qué dices? El trato era que bailáramos juntos ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Verdad… -Respondió actuando como si recién lo recordara, en realidad esperaba que eso llegara hasta ahí no mas, no sabía si podría resistir tener que repetir aquel espectáculo mas encima con el moreno bailando tan provocativamente cerca de él.

-Entonces… empecemos… -Sonrío, y esperando unos segundos la música se hizo escuchar en la habitación _(esta era Me miró la Miré de Don Omar feat Zion)_

Lentamente el castaño comenzó con el movimiento arrastrando con él al inglés, bajando, subiendo, agitando las caderas al ritmo de la música, no separaban en ningún instante sus ojos, mientras que valientes manos se aventuraban a la cintura del shaman de la radiestesia quien un poco sorprendido solamente lo cuestionó con una levantada de ceja a lo que recibió como respuesta una deleitosa sonrisa de su pareja de baile.

Mientras avanzaba la canción el movimiento aumentaba, ya sin vergüenza el peliverde sólo se movía tratando de no perder el ritmo que llevaba el mayor de los gemelos, su cinta le estorbaba así que con un fuerte tirón se la quitó arrojándola a no se sabe donde pero poco le importó. Hao sólo vio esa acción como una provocación, así que respondiendo se acercó más al inglés, pegando descaradamente sus cuerpos, rozándolos, restregándolos desvergonzadamente, sus labios, entreabiertos dejaban escapar suspiros y gemidos que acariciaban al otro.

La canción terminó dando el pie a otra, mas los dos jóvenes se negaban a concluir tan excitante entretenimiento, se pegaban hasta lo inimaginable, pasando divertidas manos por la piel, desabrochando por el camino uno que otro botón, rozando de vez en cuando los labios con la ardiente piel, sólo para fastidiar, sólo con la excusa de estar bailando, tratando de disfrutar el momento de locura momentánea, aprovechando al máximo la estimulante actividad que estaban compartiendo.

Hasta que la tercera canción finalizó y que por algún extraño (y maldito) motivo el CD se pegó dejándolos sin música.

-¿Con-contento…? –Preguntó tratando de recuperar el aliento, sentándose en el frío suelo de madera.

-Claro… -Le respondió imitándolo.

-Entonces ya estarás satisfecho… -Agregó un poco inseguro, si el Asakura daba por saldada la promesa él no lo vería más cosa que ahora le parecía algo bastante… malo.

-Mmm… -Se mostró pensativo.

-¿Qué piensas tanto? Yo cumplí con mi parte del trato –Al terminar la frase se recriminó el alegarle, si Hao aceptaba… si él no lo veía más…

-No estoy satisfecho –Respondió sacando al inglés de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo que no…?

-No lo estoy –Lo interrumpió –Falta, algo…

-Y qué falta ¿si se puede saber? –Cuestionó alzando una ceja, él había bailado, además de que en realidad hizo un poco más… que eso…

-Sólo un detalle, ¿quieres saber qué es?

-Claro.

-Entonces acércate –Le dijo a modo de secreto a lo que vio al inglés acercarse ingenuamente a él.

-¿Qué cosa es…? –Se acercó como se lo pedían pero en cuanto se encontraba a escasos centímetros del castaño éste lo jaló hacia si atrapando placenteramente sus labios.

El shaman de la radiestesia se quedó unos segundos estático ante tan sorpresivamente acción pero en cuanto pudo reaccionar respondió aquel exquisito beso, que poco a poco comenzó a volverse apasionado, abriendo más la boca dándole paso a la lengua que expectante esperaba actuar, rozando, acariciando dentro de aquel beso a la otra.

Las manos que se mantenían estáticas ahora acariciaban el cuerpo que antes habían recorrido al son de la música, desabrochando los escasos botones de ambas camisas, desasiéndose de lo que les estorbaba, haciéndose espacio para cubrir más piel.

Un gemido del inglés se ahogó en la boca del shaman de fuego, agradeciendo las caricias, el jugueteo de sus manos por su cuerpo. Mientras que el castaño disfrutaba de las suaves cosquillas que el verde le regalaba, por lo que separando su boca del beso comenzó a lamer el blanco cuello del peliverde, sonriendo ante los ya constantes gemidos que éste dejaba escapar contra su oído.

Ahora los pantalones empezaban a convertirse en una molestia, así que lentamente y con manos expertas el joven Asakura se disponía a deshacerse de los jeans de su compañero y…

-¡¡¿HAO ASAKURA EN DONDE ESTÁS?!!

Se escuchó el grito de la rubia por toda la pensión, cosa que hizo saltar del susto a los dos jóvenes que ahora escuchaban el golpear de todas las puertas.

-¡¡HAO ASAKURA!! –Volvió a gritar, abriendo cada una de las puertas de la pensión hasta que llegó a la que escondía a los shamanes.

Cuando la abrió vio como el castaño apagaba el equipo y en una de las esquinas encontraba al inglés que estaba mirando la desordenada biblioteca de la habitación.

-¡Cuñadita, ya regresaste! ¿Qué tal te fue? –Dijo fingiendo que recién la había oído.

-¡Hola Lyserg! –Saludó el joven de castaño cabello que se encontraba junto a la sacerdotisa.

-Buenas tardes Yoh, Anna… -Los saludó sonriéndoles.

-Hao Asakura, si mal no recuerdo te dije que limpiaras la habitación que está al fondo y ahora te encuentro en esta.

-Ah, era eso, pues la limpié, sólo me faltó barrer un poquito… -Respondió sonriendo inocentemente –Es que como llegó Lyserg y se estaba aburriendo esperándolos le dije que si quería escuchar música, así que nos vinimos para acá y justo estábamos buscando una canción cuando llegaron ustedes…

-¿En serio…? –Cuestionó sobreactuando y cruzando sus brazos mientras miraba al castaño y al peliverde, quienes sonreían asintiendo.

-Vamos Anna, ¿Por qué tendrían que mentirte? –Le dijo tratando de convencerla y ayudar a los chicos.

-Bueno, pero ahora quiero que vayas ha hacer el té –Miró al mayor de los Asakura -¿Oíste?

-¡Pues claro! ¡Voy enseguida! –Y dicho esto se fue corriendo a la cocina.

-Vamos Lyserg, cuéntanos ¿Qué tal te ha ido en España?

-Inglaterra… vivo en Inglaterra… -Aclaró suspirando ante la equivocación de su amigo.

-Ah, si eso, Inglaterra… ¿y cómo están los franceses?

-Yoh… -Se fue junto al shaman hasta la sala, siendo seguidos por una silenciosa rubia.

Después de unos minutos el té estaba listo y servido, los cuatro sentados a la mesa tomaban lentamente el caliente líquido de agradable aroma.

-Yo ya terminé así que… me retiro… -Decía el pelilargo mientras se levantaba –Hey, Lyserg… ¿no querías acaso que te mostrará una música?

-¿Una música…? -Miró un tanto extrañado al shaman que después de mostrarle una insinuante sonrisa lo hizo reaccionar –Ah, si, verdad… -Deja la taza ya vacía en la mesa para luego levantarse –Con permiso…

-Bueno, entonces nosotros vamos a estar escuchando música…

-¿Puedo ir? Yo también quiero escuchar –Preguntó sonriendo el menor de los gemelos.

-Es que…

-Tú te quedas aquí, ¿no te acuerdas que tienes cosas que hacer? –Le dice sin dejar de lado su taza.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Pues cosas, así que siéntate, deja que esos dos vallan a perder el tiempo en sus tonterías.

-Entonces nos vamos…

-No quiero que hagan mucho ruido y cuidado con desordenar la habitación ¿escucharon? –Advirtió para luego verlos marcharse.

-Anna, ¿Qué tengo que hacer…?

-Nada, sólo te salvé de un trauma psicológico… -Respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Un trauma sico qué…? –La mira confundido.

-No importa… -Se levanta -¿Quieres hacerme un masaje? –Le sugiere sonriéndole de lado para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

-¡Claro! –Tras entender la sonrisa él le devuelve el gesto siguiéndola.

* * *

_**Ya pus, eso jue…**_

_**Le corté el lemon, bueno, mejor dixo Anna fue la que lo cortó así que reclamos por favor con la sacerdotisa… XD**_

_**Me entretuve muxo escribiendo este fic, así que plisss dejen algún comentario ¿si? **_

_**Pero de preferencia no tomatazos (Niños, la comida no se bota…) **_

_**Nus leemos… **_

_**Xau!!**_

**::::///*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**


End file.
